


They'd just be jealous of us

by KayleighMcCamyo, larryhaylik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Louis!Centric, M/M, Multi, OT5, emotional breakdown, im sorry but feels, zianourry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighMcCamyo/pseuds/KayleighMcCamyo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are sit up with management about their movie and plans, and they've been separated again. Louis doesn't like any little bit of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'd just be jealous of us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I've written abot year and a half ago, and was translated by my dear friend larryhaylik. Thank you so much, babe.

 

 

“All right, then.”

They sat there, pretending everything was peachy. But it wasn’t. Their film, well, the one that was about them, the one that was supposed to come to the cinemas this summer. They wanted to name it This Is Us. Louis made sure not to look at any of their managers, simply because he felt like throwing up. Harry carried on with that kindness-for-all thing of his, just smiling and nodding along, _yeah, that’s a good idea, this too…_ Niall haven’t even tried to chip in, as per usual. Zayn concentrated on his facial features, willing himself not to look as condescending, angry and arrogant as he felt.

Liam’s eyes dart from Zayn to Louis to the managers, something slowly stifling him. This won’t end well unless they immediately leave. Louis could kill right now, which wouldn’t be so bad because Liam usually handled him with no big problems, but Zayn’s about to explode as well. Which is quite interesting as he’s not the one to get worked up so easily. Liam doubts he could take them both, and after all that has just been said he’s not so sure if he even wants to.

“The film is to be named This Is Us, as it’s supposed to show the fans the way you live, the places you came from, give them some hints about yourselves. Not a word about having scenario, of course.”

“Stay free of Twitter this weekend, we will make sure to let the fans know.”

“And Harry, you’re going to be seen with some people this week, you’ll be sent a list of names and dates, check your mail tomorrow morning. No photos with fans, slim it down, as long as they buy you, we will sell you. Also, Simon demands a meeting, as do Syco and Sony, you’re leaving for LA tomorrow, details in mail.”

“Louis, you’re going on a holiday with Eleanor tomorrow morning. We will send someone to ship you to the airport, no worries, just pack up for a week-long trip. Make sure to get some photos snapped by fans, we need them to get few of them online. We will send some instead of you, just in case.”

“Liam, you need to be seen with Danielle, a dinner, Tuesday evening. No more tattoos, please. We will point paps to that place to get some pictures.”

“Zayn, be a dear and tweet something that involves Perrie, just drop a line. We have some pictures of you two together stocked, we will put them up some time during this week to make the impression that you had a bit of your love-time.”

“Niall – your brother’s wedding. A camera team will fly out there with you to get some material for This Is Us. Just the first three days, then they’ll leave for LA and Harry.”

“Questions?”

They shake their heads. God, just make it all end. Make it end so they are allowed to get away and go back home, to their apartments or to school, to write and draw and to finally stop pretending and do what they please. Make it end so they can be together at last. They wish for all of it to be over. This so called fame and success. There’s nothing good about it.

Niall looks at his watch and counts off the seconds that are keeping them apart from their freedom.

“Well, that’s it. You’re free to go.”

Politely, they say their goodbyes and make their way out of the stifling room as quickly as possible. Louis is still keeping it together. He will certainly _not_ cry in front of them, not now, not before they leave this bloody building, he will not let them see him in his weakened state. His dignity is the last thing he’s got left. They stole his personality, his private life, took away the love and freedom, everything. He’s not going to let go of his dignity. They will not break him. He won’t let them.

Zayn can sense that his friend is about to fall to pieces. He wraps his arm around his waist and nearly carries him to the exit. The way seems impossibly long to Louis, he’s not sure if he’s got it in him to hold on for that long. He feels like hundreds of miles await him, without water, without food, without motivation. He has never experienced a worse feeling whatsoever.

“It’s alright, Lou, we’re all here. You’ll go for a holiday and get some rest and feel better, I promise you’ll feel better, okay? It’ll be all good, I swear, it’s gonna be over soon, you’ll see. It’s not for ever, you’ll get a few days with no cameras around, it’ll be just you and the sea, just resting, no thinking, it’s gonna to be okay, I promise, trust me like you always do, Louis, I wouldn’t lie to you, you know I wouldn’t… See, we’re almost there, that’s it, c’mon, Louis, hold on to me…”

Zayn always knows what to say. Always knows how to take care of someone who has a breakdown coming their way. He sits Louis down into the car, right between Liam and Harry, and gets behind the wheel to drive away from this place, back to Louis and Harry’s house. It’s safe and sound there, no cameras or fans or managers who know about every step they take, every word they say, every gesture they make. Just for a while, a couple of hours before tomorrow comes and they’ll have to split. Although it’s good for them, sometimes.

Once the car doors are all closed behind them, Louis breaks into quiet tears and even though both Harry and Liam try to calm him, nothing helps – words, kisses, confessions of love. Nothing manages to settle him.

“Lou, love, please, it’s alright, we will make it through, I swear. It’s gonna be okay, just please, please, don’t cry, Boo, please…!”

They all feel like crying, though. Louis, the leader, the ultimate joker, the one to always knows how to make them laugh, how to find at least one good thing at something, has reached the rock bottom. Almost like his psychological condition influenced the rest of the boys, Liam, Harry and Niall quietly weep without any logical reason. Zayn’s keeping it together for now, he knows it’s his turn to be the strong one who can protect and settle his friends. Even though his head is full of worries, he stays focused on driving. The second they reach the destination and Zayn turns off the engine Liam gets out of the car and lets Zayn carry Louis bridal style into the house.

It takes hours before they can calm down enough to handle the situation. Huddled close to each other, Louis is half asleep and no one has the courage to wake him. Zayn’s lightly stroking his shoulder, pressing him closer, trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess when suddenly he remembers – he has nowhere to be. The management hasn’t sent him anywhere.

“I’ll go with you, Lou.” He whispers.

That wakes Louis up a bit. He turns his head towards his friend and looks him in the eye and Zayn knows it’s going to be alright. They’ll get over it. Together, they’re stronger than any management could ever be.

But he just can’t believe it. _This Is Us, really?_ He shakes his head. It’s not them, it’s just another pile of lies designed to lead the fans to the conclusion that their idols are at least demigods. And of course, their ‘girlfriends’ are included – yeah, true and honest This Is Us, just them, really.

Not wanting to get into the whirlwind of hopelessness, sadness and tears, he tells himself to stop thinking about it; it’s not worth it. There are four of his best friends, lovers, partners, lying around him. He should focus on them. Because they are all that matters right now.

“I’ll go with you, we’ll make it a nice holiday, what do you say? You and me, somewhere far away from all of this. Taking some pics, getting the fans worked up with a new tattoo, hm? Does that sound good to you, mine?” He murmurs sweetly.

That _does_ sound good to Louis, of course it does. Maybe it won’t get past the management, maybe they’ll have a problem later, maybe the fans will recognize them… But still, he agrees.

“We gotta plan it out.” Louis nods. “Before the fans figure out that something’s… up.”

“A Larry tag?” Niall proposes his idea into the silence of the room.

Laughter breaks out of every one of them. Every time they feel low, they log in to Tumblr, to an account they made for themselves when they got put together as a band. With time passing, they found out that just the Larry Shippers’ Tumblr blogs got a follow. Perhaps because those ones gave them a sense of security, no hate and no judgement. These girls saw them as human beings, boys that just came out of age. And although they think the boys don’t see, they see. And they are indefinitely grateful.

Before long the laughter gets them all out of breath. Almost as if the fans knew something was wrong, they posted the most hilarious things. It works, this Tumblr Therapy. Although it’s just for a limited amount of time. Their spirits are being lifted purely just by the knowledge that some people can see past all the lies. And that they support them, no matter what.

 

***

 

“Zaynnie,” laughs Louis as he sees his friend.

He has a burka, loose dark-coloured cloth covers him in a way that makes it obvious he’s not local, but also doesn’t reveal more than the bridge of his nose and his eyes. He hands Louis a bundle of similar clothing, only this one is emerald green. No one could decipher whether it’s meant for a girl or for a man.

Smirking and protesting, Louis finally re-dresses. “Why, Zee?”

“Because we’re going for a walk through the city. No one will recognize us,” smiles Zayn happily. “I can take you on a date and kiss you and hold your hand and thanks to these-” he gestures to the clothing, “-no one will know that we’re actually two guys.”

Louis figured as much. Wildly wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck, he kisses him and wraps his legs around his waist. Zayn chuckles softly into the kiss, secures Louis with his arms and returns the kiss with as much passion as Louis gives him. In the matter of minutes, their enthusiasm turns into loving caressing and then to soft wonder. _How is it possible that a person can love this much?_ Zayn thinks to himself.

A disturbing thought occurs to him – he should choose who he loves the most, because there are three other someones who he is in love with. But then he remembers that he doesn’t have to choose. All of the four love him just as much as he loves them.

Little darling desperate kittens. But all will be good. In a few months, everything will have settled.

He ends the kiss and looks into Louis’ eyes.

They’re tired and destroyed, they lost their illusions, freedom and innocence, childhood, got stripped of the personal and private space; everything is gone. Everything but each other.

 

But there’s still love, this their secret that, if anyone knew, they’d just be jealous of them.


End file.
